


His Woods

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: A camping trip gone wrong in the woods of Crystal Lake Camp, will you escape or submit to your captor? A Vagabond x Reader fic





	1. Introductions

He killed your friends, their mangled, bloodied bodies lingered next to you. You were scared out of your mind, so why did you say those stupid words while looking into the eyes of Jason Voorhees. His blade was inches away from slicing your throat, but now he stared at you, puzzled. You closed your eyes for a few seconds remembering the words you muttered moments ago, 'fuck me, daddy.' You groaned and you swear you heard a quiet chuckle from the masked man. You knew you were fucked up, but this situation was a wake up to you. How could any sane person say that? Therefore you were not sane, you came to this conclusion. Jason moved his machete to the side, throwing you over his shoulders with his other hand. His hand holding onto you slid to your butt.

You felt your cheeks heating up in embarrassment, "hey watch it mister!" You shouted while wriggling to break free from his grip, kicking your legs wildly in the air. His grip around you tightened and you felt your body involuntarily ease up, there was no use trying to fight him anymore. You knew deep down you had already lost the battle. The gruesome scene of your dead friends got smaller and smaller as Jason carried you deep into the forest. The looming trees blocked out the sun the further he carried you, darkness enveloping around you until he finally stopped walking. You heard the loud creaking of an old rusted door open and shut behind you and Jason finally set you down on an old sofa. The smell of rot and mildew entered your nostrils so fast causing you to dry heave at the wretched scent. You looked to your masked captor with pleading eyes, "Jason...please don't kill me."

His cold blue eyes bore deep into your soul before he slowly removed his mask. You heard the stories around town that Jason was a disfigured monster, but no one actually lived to tell the truth. The man before you was breathtakingly beautiful, there was nothing disfigured about him. Underneath the mask he wore dark face paint around his eyes and face resembling a skull. His dark brown hair was slicked back in a thin pony, light stubble littered his face and his blue eyes shone in the moonlight from the window. He breathed out a quiet sigh before speaking.

"The name's Vagabond, I wear this getup to keep the story rolling. The real Jason died years ago." You crawled back in fear to the furthest side of the couch, bumping into the arm of the furniture. "No need to be scared, darling." He stated, almost innocently.

"You just murdered all of my friends..." You managed to stutter out, feeling around in your pockets for any kind of weapon.

"Don't bother checking, there is nothing in your pockets," he coldly stated. "No, really. I did have intentions of killing you, but what you said back there was kind of funny to me. Do you still feel that way?" He stood closer to you, machete still firm in his grip. You visibly shook in fear and he cruelly laughed again, you were scared but somewhere deep inside, you were also strangely turned on. "I guess you earned it, you can call me Ryan. What's your name? Wait. Don't answer, I think I remember now its, Y/N."

"How...how do you know my name?" You glance over to him, he's looking to his blade.

"I've been watching your group since you got here, silly." Ryan sat at the other end of the couch to look at you. He crawled closer to you and you raised your foot as a warning for him to back off. He flashes the machete again and you put your foot back fearing what he might do if you actually did kick him. He paused to look at you again and you took the opportunity to lunge for his weapon, but he was faster than you. He pushed you back forcefully, pinning you beneath him. "Don't be stupid now, you can't win against me." He warned, pressing his knee harder into your stomach. He set the larger blade down and reached for a small knife to hold against your throat. "If you try to leave this place, I will kill you. You won't get away, you can't run and you can't hide. I know every place there is in this forest. No one will be able to help you, no one will even hear your cries for help." He grinned at you, pleased with himself when he noticed your fear. He got off of you, but quickly threw you over his shoulder again to carry you up the rickety, old stairs. He tossed you down on an old bed and he pinned you beneath him again.

"You understand, don't you darling?" He smiled as a tear rolled down your cheek, his tongue lapping at it. Your body froze up and your arms went limp as you stopped resisting. "That's my girl, now I have to go clean up my mess, but I'll grab your luggage. Be a good girl and stay here." Ryan got off you and walked out the door, a click followed as he locked the door. You rolled to your side curling into the fetal position and started crying.


	2. Kissing, Killing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/E/C)= Your eye colour and (Y/H/C)= Your hair colour.
> 
> There may or may not be fluff
> 
> TW: Murder/gore

You don't know how, but after all the sobbing you managed to close your eyes and drift to sleep. Waking often from the nightmares reminding you of real life causing you to cry again. This cycle continues until a loud banging of a door being kicked open wakes your restless sleep. You bolt up from the bed and look around the room realizing there's no where to go, no where to really hide. You crawl under the small bed making the pillows look like you're under the old blanket, hoping you'll fool your captor and he will go away. You tremble as you hear his heavy footsteps get louder and closer to the small room. You hear the click of the lock and you see his black, mud stained boots from under the bed. The mattress sinks as he sits on the edge of the bed, almost squishing you. You squeeze your eyes shut hoping he just thinks you're sleeping, but you scream as you feel yourself being forcefully dragged out by your legs.

"How dumb do you think I am? Didn't I tell you that you can't hide from me?" He laughs while you kick and scream to fight back, your nails splintering as they drag across the wood floor. He drops you back on the bed, forcing you under him again. You stop squirming because his grip is too strong, but you bend your knee up so he can't get too close. "Darling, if you don't behave yourself, I'll never let you leave this room." He threatens and look into his cold eyes hoping to find some thread of humanity. Fresh blood stained his clothes and sweat dripped off his head onto you causing you to flinch.

"You're not even human anymore, just a vile creature." You say through gritted teeth and turn your head to the side. You still feel his gaze on you, but his grip loosens. He lets go and perches on the edge of the bed, back facing you.

"It may be hard to believe...but I was human once. It's crazy what losing someone important can do to you."

You turn to his back, "as if I don't know what its like to lose people I loved? Did you forget you killed everyone I was with?" You spat out angrily, punching his back which only hurt you more than him. He sits there still, not speaking again. Maybe actually thinking about his actions, but you doubted this. How could a monster have human-like thoughts? You sit up behind him, curious as to what he might say next, but he doesn't continue. You pound your fists angrily on his back, tears streaming down your face. "You're a fucking monster! I hate you, get out!" You scream out as he takes your punches. He stands up to face you, mask back over his face.

"You're right. I am a monster," he states lifting the mask up only so his lips are showing. He pulls you up by your arms and plants a harsh kiss on your own lips. He lets go and you fall back onto the hard mattress and watch him in wonder as he slams the door shut, clicking the lock into place. Your hand flies to your lips, lightly tracing where he just kissed you. Unsure of how to feel you walk over to the window and watch him storm out the front door, axe in hand, knowing he would be looking for his next victim.

* * *

**Ryan/Jason's POV**

You stomped down the stairs and kicked the front door open, unsure why you just decided to kiss her. Were you falling for her? You stopped walking as you spied smoke of a campfire in the distance. As you got closer you heard laughter and chords of an acoustic guitar. You spied the group of campers, there was a total of six of them. You knew you couldn't take them all on at once so you waited in the shadows until someone would leave. Roughly ten minutes pass, your eyes never leaving the group, but your mind wandered about her; she was a distraction to your hobby. You shook your head at yourself to try to shake her from your mind, twigs snapping brought you back to reality. The brown haired boy muttered something about grabbing more beer from the van. You watched him leave and started stalking behind him. You followed him to the van and as he turned around with the beer you grabbed him and slid your knife across his throat. You smiled under the mask as she started slipping from your mind and all you could think about was the thrill of your next kill. You threw the bloody body into the van along with the beer, slipping one in your pocket for later and snuck back to the campsite.

You silently waited for the other campers to notice their missing friend, your ears picking up their conversation.

"Hey has anyone seen Bobby? I thought he left to go get beers, that fucker never came back!"

"He probably passed out, you know how drunk he was. Why don't you go check on him?" Piped up a curly haired brunette, and the smaller female asked if she could go check on this Bobby guy with the other male. You watched the two of them walk away and you followed them as well.

"Bobby?" The small girl called out, it was too dark for the two of them to notice the blood on the ground. Before anyone could open the van to find their dead friend you sliced the two of them in half with your sharp axe. You chuckled quietly at the look of fear forever on their cold, dead faces and threw their parts into the van. Three down, three more to go. You made your final walk back to the fire, one person was snoring lightly on a sleeping bag and the other two victims were really into each other, their lips and tongues dancing. You stabbed a spear through the two love makers and used the same spear to stab the sleeping bag. You stomped the fire out and walked back to your home deep in the woods, feeling satisfied as ever.

* * *

You sat up in the bed with the musty blanket around your shoulders while you waited for Ryan to come up the stairs. You heard him come in and you barely heard him talking to someone.

_"Yes Mother, you're right. Thanks Mother."_

His heavy boots pounded on the wooden stairs, you wondered how the old house hadn't fallen to pieces by now. You had begun to notice how different he acted with the mask on and without it, almost like they were two different people. You shook the thought as he slipped into the room without you noticing, startling you. You reminded yourself to be more wary around him. His mask was hanging around his neck and he set your backpack next to you, on the floor.

"Who were you talking to downstairs? Is there someone else here?" You demand and he looks at you questioningly.

"There's no one else here, but you and me,  _darling_."

"I swear..." Maybe you were imagining things, but you could've swore he said Mother. You look at him again, disgusted by the blood splatters on his clothing. "Did you kill someone?" You asked already knowing the answer but his grin widened flashing his pearly white teeth.

"I killed six people, not  _just_  one." His smile faltered at your disgusted and horrified look. "I'd say sorry, but I'm really not. You don't understand me, you don't understand the thrill I feel, and the  _pleasure_." He purrs out and you feel your heart beat growing louder as he lays next to you, hands propped behind his head.

"There is other ways to feel pleasure besides murder, y'know?" You weren't sure why you blurted that out, but you weren't expecting him to turn his body to face you. You flinched as he traced your cheek bones and his fingers lightly tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear. You lay to face him and your thumb brushes against his rough lips. His mouth opens slightly and he lightly grabs your thumb with his teeth. You feel a chill run down your body and a heat beginning to form in your lower area. You let out a heavy breath as he rolled you, pinning you under him. It was different than before, not as forced. He looked into your (Y/E/C) eyes and leaned forward, his lips softly colliding with yours. You kiss back, slipping your tongue into his mouth, beckoning his to dance with yours. Your tongues glide together and you wrap your left leg over him, trying to be closer to him. His gloved hand grips the side of your face, pulling you closer to his own and his other hand runs through your long (Y/H/C) hair, gripping it softly between his fingers. He moans softly against your lips as your hand moves down to grip his butt. He breaks from the kiss and nibbles on your lower lip and you moan as well as his mouth moves down to your throat, sucking and biting at your nape.

"You're mine," he growled as he left his marks on your skin. You shivered in fear for a split second, wondering what the fuck you were doing right now.  _Stop making out with this murderer,_  you yelled at yourself, but you couldn't stop yourself from wanting more. He broke from kissing you, his hands wrapping around your throat. You coughed as you tried to breathe and he straddled you, smiling as he continued choking you. Your eyelids felt heavy as he was cutting the air from your lungs and you closed your eyes, blacking out.


	3. No Control

You woke up the next day, the sun buried behind the trees, none the less it was day and you were still trapped in this old cabin. Your memory was foggy of last nights events and your head was pounding in pain. You kneeled next to your backpack finding some aspirin and a bottle of water. Swallowing the pills you walked over to try the door. To your surprise it was unlocked. To leave the room or stay, you figure Ryan left the door unlocked on purpose and head out. You try to quietly walk down the old stairs, but the last one lets out a loud squeak. You hoped he didn't hear that, maybe if you were lucky he might not even be there.

"Darling...did you sleep well?" You looked to him standing in the doorway of the living room, his broad shoulders almost touching the beams. You jumped when he spoke causing him to chuckle. He walked over to you, trapping you against the wall. You felt so small compared to him and powerless. You closed your eyes in fear and let out a faint gasp as his lips brushed against your own. Your head banged against the wall as his touch brought back the memories of last night. Embarrassed you try to slip from his hold, but fail miserably.

"Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?" You glared at him while his mouth twisted into a frown.

"I can't kill you, I tried. Killing is in my nature, you can at least understand that. When I think about hurting you or anyone causing you harm it makes me angry and scared. I've never felt this way about anyone since before and frankly, it pisses me off!" Ryan falls to his knees in front of you, holding your hands. "Help me, y/n." He pleads, looking into your eyes. "Stay with me," he muttered weakly. "I'm at my wits end here, I  _need_  you." You look at the now broken man in front of you, confused. He had you trapped here, so it's not like you had a choice in the matter. Something in him snapped as he stood up quickly forcing you against the wall again.

"What the hell is wrong with you, really?!" You cough out before his gloved hands wrap around your throat, raising you off the ground up the wall. You kick your feet and try to pry his hands off your throat. He doesn't say anything as he squeezes your neck with his strong grip. You struggle to stay awake as you take what feels like your final gasps of air. Your hands fall weakly to your sides and he finally drops you.

His hands go to his face in surprise and he looks scared for the first time. "Oh my god Y/N!" He holds you tightly against him, you're unable to resist from fighting him so hard. He picks you up and sets you down gently on the couch. "Okay, I have to come clean about something," you lift your head to look at him. "Jason is...dead, but he isn't. A part of him lives inside me, taking control over me sometimes. He wants to kill you, but I want to keep you safe. I try to stay stronger than him and sometimes it's just too hard."

Your hand caresses his cheek, "this is the craziest shit I've ever heard Ryan, but I believe you. And...I think I want to help you overcome Jason." You lean into Ryan, kissing him passionately. He returns the kiss and pulls you into his lap. You wrap your legs around his waist and posistion yourself against his lower half. You moan his name as he deepens the kiss and you grind against his hips.

He stops suddenly, "is this really okay y/n? I don't know if I'll be able to stop Jason if he takes over now." You reassure Ryan by kissing him again, and grinding your lower half on his. "Ngh..y/n." Ryan moans out and he grips your hips slamming you onto him. He kisses you hungrily and tears your shirt off, nibbling on your neck. You arch your back in ecstasy as his fingers find your slit and he slips a finger in. His other hand grips your breasts while he finger fucks you. You feel his finger curve deep inside and your eyes roll back involuntary as he moves his hand down to rub at your clit.

"Ryan!" You scream his name as you cum on his hand and he releases his pruney fingers, licking the juices off. You eagerly start unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. "Wow.." You say as you stare at Ryan's girthy member. He laughs as he locks lips with you again and teases himself at your entrance. You scream loudly as he shoves his cock in. He pushes you under him and continues pounding your tight pussy. His hands wrap around your throat; the usual Jason M.O. Ryan grins maliciously at you as he pounds and tightens his grip around your neck.

"I want to kill you, but he doesn't. He's fighting me so hard, but I think I kind of like this." You realize Jason has taken over again. "Don't you like cock in you, you dirty bitch?" Jason asks his hands squeeze tighter and your breathing hitches. Tears stream down your face as you struggle to breathe. You feel disgusting as you orgasam again from the asphyxiation and his cock pounding your pussy. Jason laughs, "yeah you're a filthy whore." He cums in you and you know Ryan is back as he collapses on you, holding you in an embrace.

"Sorry, I don't think we should do this anymore until I can control him better..." Ryan says as he slips his clothes on and walks out the front door. You curl up on the couch to cry again.


	4. Carving Flesh

Ryan's POV:  
 'Aw, why are you so sour now? Is it cause I took over and fucked your little girlfriend?'  Shut the fuck up, Ryan spat back to the voice inside his head. He let himself drop down onto the cold dirt, his hands running anxiously through his hair. 'You should kill someone...I'm getting bored.' Jason casually remarked. For a guy who doesn't normally speak, you sure do talk a lot. Jason snickers at the comment. Ryan slips the dirty mask back on his face letting Jason take control again. The only time Ryan ever lets him take control is for the killing, it satisfied them both to quench their thirst for blood. 

 

 You decided to run after Ryan, you wanted to...no needed to see him kill again. You watched him writhe in agony as he fought back with Jason on the forest floor inside his mind. Ryan...I will help you, I swear I will. You promised yourself now that you would do whatever it would take, Jason needed to be stopped. Ryan got up on his feet again and you ducked behind a large oak tree to conceal your presence. You saw a flash of white from the mask as he swiftly turned on his heel. You heard music and laughter to your left and you knew that was his destination. You followed Ryan about ten paces back making sure to be extra cautious of any crunching leaves or broken twigs to snap. You watched as he waited behind the trees for the campers to break apart or go to sleep. Your eyelids felt heavy from waiting in silence for so long and you fought hard to stay awake. Finally, you mentally sighed in relief as the fire dwindled and some of the campers went to their tents, but one stayed out to make sure the fire did go out. The last few embers of the fire disappeared and total darkness surrounded the area. Ryan slid out from the trees wielding the old machete--Jason's favorite weapon of choice. The camper had his back facing Ryan so he never saw it coming, the machete sliced clean through the young man's neck and his head flew a few feet away the machete dripped with blood but still gleamed in the moon light. Ryan picked up the large tent holding four people with what seemed like super-human strength and hurled it across the forest. He paced over to it to make sure everyone was dead and one thin arm weakly waved for help, but you just watched as he sliced and stabbed at the bodies.   
 You gasped and he looked directly at you and started walking towards you quickly, machete swinging with each step. He grabbed you and threw you against a tree trunk, knowing he was smiling under the mask.   
 "Vagabond...Jason?"  
  "It's Jason right now," he slid the mask behind his head to speak to you. "You must love trouble...tsk tsk. I won't kill you right now, but don't think I wont try after I get out of this body." He leans closer to your ear, "or maybe...hmm maybe I'll fuck this tight little cunt of yours?" You trembled as you looked into Ryan's eyes knowing Jason was using his body to talk to you. He laughs cruelly at your look of terror, "I won't go so easy on you though, when I'm free from this body, you'll be wishing I killed you." He firmly plants his lips against yours and then lets go of you so you drop harshly on the ground.   
  "Maybe I want that, Jason." You sat up to stare into his eyes trying to really look inside him to see the coward. He smiles and winks back at you before disappearing again, leaving Ryan confused.   
  "Y/N what's going on? Why did you follow me here?" Ryan looks down at the blood covered machete and then at the gruesome scene behind him. He picks you up, "come on let's go back to the cabin before someone finds us here." The two of you get back to the hideout and he bolts the door behind him before setting you down.  
  "You don't have to keep carrying me around like that...really its fine...I can walk on my own." Ryan looks at you annoyed and you can tell he doesn't trust you on your own again."  
  "Why did you follow me anyways? You're not allowed to leave this cabin anymore, I don't want anyone to take you away from me." He walks over to the couch and motions for you to sit down next to him. You oblige and he pulls you into his lap, you lean forward like you're going to kiss him instead you lick the small spot of blood on his neck. You bury your face deeper into his neck, inhaling his aftershave. He moans softly but tries to stop you,  "y/n really, we need to talk. Why did you follow me?" You look up at him pretending to look innocent as you straddle him on the couch.   
  "Maybe I like the thrill, Ryan. Doesn't it turn you on?" Ryan peers at you hesitantly.   
   "Are you still the same person in there? Or did someone posses you too?" You laugh and shake your head.   
“Nah, this is me. Does that make me twisted?” You look over to Ryan.  
“If you're twisted, what does that make me?” Ryan crosses his arms awaiting your response.   
You smile, “a psychopath?” Ryan smiled back and you leaned in to kiss him again, your hips rocking to grind against him. “Ryan I'll help you release Jason,” you thought of what Jason said to you and a chill ran down your spine. You did want to free him from Ryan, but you also had sinister plans in mind. Your cheeks flushed bright red and you looked away shyly. Ryan ran his fingers through your hair and thanked you. You felt his cock growing against you and you reached to unzip his pants to release his thick cock. Kneeling in front of him, you helped him wriggle from he confines of his pants and you eyed him hungrily. Watching him kill really turned you on and you licked your lips in anticipation. You bent closer and slid your tongue against his shaft, lapping at the pre-cum. You looked up at him as his eyes rolled back, he stood up to grab your head and he shoved his cock down your throat. You coughed, “Ryan...” you cooed out annoyed. He laughed and shoved you back on, holding you there for a few seconds while he fucked your throat. He released you and you fell on your butt, coughing and spitting as saliva and cum dribbled from your lips. Ryan turned around to reach into his pant's pocket for a small carving knife. You nodded in approval as he started carving his name onto your hip, panting as the knife sliced your delicate skin. You moaned as the cool blade carved your flesh, just as you were about to pass out you admired his work. But instead of Ryan, it spelled Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, ttook me awhile been busyy wittth work and my keyboard is shittt tbh, so it makes it harder tto tttyyype.

The next day you traced the scarring letters on your hip, you don't know how many times Ryan apologized, you lost track. _Real cute, Jason._ You thought to yourself shaking your head. Who the fuck did he think he was. So far it seems like Jason would do anything to get you and Ryan apart for his own bad intentions. You heard Ryan leave before dawn earlier, you didn't know when he would be back this time. A booming knock on the door caused you to jump, followed by more knocks and the door knob twisting violently. You crept up to the door quietly before it burst open and a large man stood in the frame wielding a machete and the same old hockey mask you've seen Ryan wearing before. Screaming you started running deeper in the house, tripping over the couch to face plant into the cushions. He grabbed you forcefully and he threw you over his shoulders to carry you outside to who knows where. _Was this it for you? How did Ryan free Jason from himself..._ you thought before screaming for him to help you. He didn't come for you, but you managed to wriggle free and started running in the opposite direction. You peered over your shoulder to look behind you and you screamed as the broad shouldered man was headed towards your direction. Your started running and all he had to do was walk faster as the man was over six feet tall. You were too busy to see where he was you weren't paying attention to the path in front of you and you fell hard on the dirt. You let out another high pitched scream as you felt yourself being dragged away from the safe house again “God! Please let me go!!” You whipped yourself around to look at him, he was silent but you could see his eyes through the holes in his mask and you knew he was grinning maliciously. Tears rolled down your cheeks when you remembered what Jason told you when he was in Ryan's body. ' _You're gonna' wish you were dead after I'm done with you.'_ You wished Ryan would come save you, but you had no idea where he was or if he was even still alive. Your fingers were caked in dirt as you tried holding onto anything to get away from Jason. He led you to a run-down shack that looked like it was made of different parts from a bunch of different houses. Weeds and overgrown forest covered the walls, he kicked the door open tossing you in, firmly shutting the door behind him. You crawled to the nearest corner, screaming as a rat ran across your hand.

You swore you heard the masked man laugh as he tied you up to a wall by your hands. He grabbed a knife from his belt and held it front of your face before cutting your shirt off exposing your breasts. You looked to the side, embarrassed trying to hide yourself and Jason held your head forward to force you to look at him. He slid your jeans off next, then flashed the blade again cutting at your panties. “Why are you doing this Jason? Please stop...” you begged but he said nothing as he slid a gloved finger across your folds and his thumb ran over your clit, rubbing in a circular motion. “Stop! I don't like this,” you shouted as his finger slipped inside you and you tried to shut your legs but he spread them open quickly with his other hand. Jason ran his palms over your breasts, squeezing and still looking into your eyes. You gasped as his member was hardening causing a firm, large outline in his dirty jeans. He rubbed at your clit while he stroked himself through his pants and your eyes rolled back as you felt yourself cumming from his touch. _God, I feel so sinful. I don't want this, but he's making me feel so fucking amazing._ You thought to yourself and your cheeks grew hot as you blushed. You heard his pants unzipping as he pulled out his monster cock. _He'll split me in two with that!_ You looked at his scarred body as he held his cock in his hands, rubbing it against your clit, then teasing your entrance. You screamed out as the head was in stretching you out inside. “Jason, please no more. You're too big!” You shouted to him but he just shoved himself fully in pushing into your cervix. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he thrust deep inside you poking at your womb.

 

He grunted as your walls squeezed his cock and he started thrusting into you harder and faster. “Ngh! Jason...” You felt weak as he pumped in and out of you seeming to lose no stamina. He grunted weakly under the mask as he caressed his name carved into your hip and he squeezed your hips tightly as he pounded you harder causing bruises to appear. Jason wrapped his hand around your throat and ripped the chain you were attached to off the wall. He pushed you to the floor, trapping you under him as he pressed his weigh on you, he lifted your legs up to get deeper in you. You reached for his mask and he stopped you, gripping your wrist tightly, while pinning your hands to your sides. Jason moved his mask to reveal his chapped lips that he interlocked with yours, forcing his tongue in your mouth. You coughed but in the heat of the moment your tongue tangoed with his. You moaned into his mouth and slipped your hands from his weakened grip to dig into his back with your nails. His balls slapped against your wet skin as he slid in and out of your newly stretched cunt. He used his knife to cut a line down your chest and he watched curiously as your blood dribbled out, but you continued moaning and you leaned into his ear to gasp and whine out in pleasure and pain.

 

The door swung open and Ryan was standing there wet from the rain wielding an axe, his face twisted into anger as he saw the scene in front of him. “Jason! You sack of shit!” Ryan ran over to you and Jason who was still pounding his cock in you while looking at Ryan. He was probably grinning under the mask. Jason's pace quickened and you felt him fill you up with his release. Jason quickly stood up, shoving himself back in his clothes and stood to face Ryan with his machete. You lay there in a daze still twitching. You watched Ryan swing his axe and Jason dodged it with ease, slicing Ryan in return. Ryan yelled out in pain but kicked Jason's knees causing him to fall over, then dug his axe into Jason's abdomen. Ryan ran over to you scooping you into his arms and covering you up with his jacket. “Come on y/n we don't have much time before he wakes up again.” Ryan runs you out of the run-down shack and runs to Crystal Lake Camp instead of his hideout. “We'll be okay here until he sees we aren't at the safe house.” He sets you down in the main cabin and runs off coming back with some clothes, “here put these on, I found an old car that seems like it will start. I'll just have to tinker with the engine. For now I'll tell you how Jason got out.” You curl up under a dusty blanket and lay next to Ryan waiting for him to start his story.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan put a comforting hand on your back as his other hand played with your hair. "Okay, so we were killing like we usually do, but there was something that felt different about this last kill. I knew Jason mentioned something before about if his next of kin died by him, he would be free and to be reborn again, he would have to reproduce with someone." Your body tensed up as you recalled what happened moments before Ryan rescued you.   
"Ryan?" You ask him curiously, "so you killed someone in his family thus causing him to gain his old body back, and he found me. He came in me Ryan," you whispered the last part in fear. Your tears started forming as Ryan held you closer to him. 

"Shh, it's okay y/n. You didn't ask for this." Ryan reassured you as he pet your head gently. No, but I think I liked it. You kept that last thought to yourself not knowing what Ryan might think of you if you told him. "Yes though, when I killed this woman I felt him awaken, then he left my mind. When I went back to the safe house I had no idea where you were, but somehow I can still hear his thoughts, so that's how I knew where to find you. I don't think he can hear me though, or he would have found us by now." You sob softly against Ryan's chest and he brings his head closer to you, to leave a small peck on your forehead. As if on queue you heard the wind howl and leaves rustle outside, in panic you whipped your head to the door. Ryan stood up to listen and motioned for you to hide. "Here come on, get on the bed." He whispered to you motioning to the big bed you were previously sitting on, following after you. The wind ripped the door open and you heard heavy footsteps enter the cabin, the floorboards creaking and groaning under his steps. You recognized Jason's boots and your breathing hitched, Ryan had his finger up to his lips as he looked from under the bed and stabbed at Jason’s ankles. If he were a normal man he would go down, but Jason was no longer a ‘normal man,’ nor had he been one for awhile. 

You heard him laughing as he dragged Ryan out from under the bed and you yelped as you saw his body land on the other side of the room with a heavy thud. You felt yourself being drug out as well and you glanced at Ryan’s frozen face of fear. He was dead, tears started streaming down your face when you saw his broken neck and you tried ripping yourself from Jason’s hold, but he dragged you away. “Mine.” You swear you heard Jason speak to you and you stopped to look at him puzzledly. “You are mine now.” The masked man looked at you and you smiled even though you were still upset he killed Ryan.

5 years later

You looked at your husband and son playing around in the yard, little Jay is four now and his fifth birthday party is next week. Jason runs over to you to feel your belly as your little girl kicks inside, another kid on the way. You smiled as he lifted his mask to leave a kiss on your forehead and a kiss on your growing belly. Jason is back to his normal strength again he gained it after Jay was born and he still took care of the never ending teen campers invading our territory. Your smile turns into a frown when you remember your memories with Ryan, still wishing he didn’t have to die, but you were happy with Jason now even if he is a psycho killer sometimes. You finished hanging the laundry up on the line and went off to go play with your son and husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to finish this fic up. Thanks for reading. ♥


End file.
